


Page 394

by SweetTale4u



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTale4u/pseuds/SweetTale4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to GS100 'Page 394' Challenge. I added a few words after for fluidity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Page 394

Hermione had tried in vain to get him to say it again. The fissure of heat that simple phrase had symbolized to her young budding sexuality was indescribable. Deep down in the small crevice he had unknowingly opened, her wildest desires blossomed along with her beauty and courage.

Now as colleagues, she lay in her dark room, fingers playing a melody her body intimately knows as she chases that heat, that passion, she’s begging for release. Snape passes her room, robes billowing and as he turns to descend to his own chambers, he hears her cry out in ecstasy _“Yes, yes professor….page 394”_


End file.
